Ownership
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Tak loves possesing things. Complete ZATR


Ok people! Last chance! If you like ZaTr, than enter my contest! Just write so in your review or private message me! Hope you like my story :)

-/-

Tak stood in front of her old base. She stared for a moment, eyes wandering the practically ancient building, then found herself sighing. It was such a nice little weenie stand.

Ok, maybe not 'little', but it was still hers. She liked ownership. Ever since she was a tiny smeet, she loved having her own toys. Those toys belonged to HER, only HER, and no one but HER could so much as touch one without her permission. It gave her a feeling of pride to posses items.

After staring at the building for a few seconds more, she began to walk off. No, she could not, would not, stay in that ignoble, aged building. It was simply too disgusting for even herself to bear. Where was she off to? To yours truly, Zim.

Tak's jaw stiffened. While she did not like Zim, he was bearable. True, Zim was very pesky at times, but he was rather cute. He still had his egotistic attitude, and was very, very small. If Tak wanted to, she could pick him up and lift him above her head with no troubles. Of course, Tak was powerful, but still.

He also, as Tak began to notice, was developing a crush on her. Tak wrinkled her antennas from under the holographic mop of hair. It hit her as a surprise at first. Why would her worst enemy like her? She had no idea. Especially not after she looked up the full definition of 'love'. She nearly gagged when she finished reading.

Love -lev-

1. An intense feeling of deep affection.

2. A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone.

3. A great interest/pleasure for someone/something.

4. A person or thing that one loves.

5. Affectionate longing for someone.

6. Like very much; Find pleasure in.

Those were the definitions, straight from the book. And Tak felt more and more disgusted as age thought of them. Did Zim really have an intense feeling of deep affection for her? Did he really feel a deep romantic/sexual (hopefully not sexual) attachment to her? Did Zim have a great interest and take pleasure in her? Did he really have a longing for her?

Did he really love her?

Yes, and she had her proof. When she fell and skinned her knee, Zim flew over with a bandage in hand, comforting and cooing her. When it started to rain, Zim shared his umbrella. (Tak noticed he seemed rather giddy that they were so close together.) Another would be when Zim tried to play baseball, failing to hit the ball because Tak was pitching. (He was gawking at her and ended up getting a black eye.) And the worst? The fact that he hung a mistletoe over his door, and always seemed to try to get under it with her. It was his FRONT door. Once, Tak was forced to kiss G.I.R. because he was underneath it, bringing home eggs.

The female irken smiled just a bit, remembering how jealous Zim looked after she had kissed G.I.R., and he had even refused to speak to her for a week. He was a funny little irk, if she did say so herself.

Bringing herself to Zim's purple front door, she laughed. She had no idea why. Just thinking about all this, well, it was funny. Funny how Zim always wanted her to be his partner at school. Funny how he always hogged her on the playground. Funny how he was always looking for an excuse to touch her.

Yes, it was funny.

Cracking open the door, she was greeted by the blaring T.V., and Zim, who apparently had fallen asleep on the couch. G.I.R. was doing who knows what, and she?

She sat down next to him, shaking him awake.

"Hmmm..? Taaaaak, why are you..."

His heart raced. His eyes rounded. His cheeks ignited, fired bright. And while his mind told him to run, this just felt oh so good. His little body relaxed, taking pleasure from her gentleness. Zim's eyes gazed at her, completely and utterly lined with adoration. His hands linked to her own. So soft. So sweet. So warm...

Tak pulled out from her kiss. Zim blinked, feeling hot as she traced his antenna. Making one last dam to contain his emotions, he spoke.

"T-Tak," He was so shaky that his legs had turned to jelly and his lips had gone numb with pleasure. She made his heart race with one simple movement. Butterflies lingered in his squeedilyspooch. She smiled.

"I figured you had waited long enough, big guy."

And before he could ask what it meant, Tak curled the tip of his delicate antenna, in such a way that Zim's dam broke. A moan left his lips, falling back on her lap. Zim let out a small cry, finding her stroking motions overwhelming. He looked up at her lovely, lavender orbs. Zim's long antenna curved inward, wrapping around her finger. He blushed, hating how his emotions could be let out through the stalk.

Tak brought her face close to his, making him feel both excited and nervous. His face tingled.

"I love ownership."

-/-

Authors Notes: My gosh... I have WRITERS BLOCK! I wrote this after reading Mikki Warner's very own, Nova. She is great at writing! So I thought:

"Girl, if Elena Hurly and Mikki Warner can write all this zatr, than so can you! Get to typing right now, no matter how cruddy!"

So yes, I loved/hated this. I just need to get out of writers block. Usually eating an apple works, but not anymore! WAH!

*My next story will be bashful Zim, in case anyone cared.*

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
